sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Luke Skywalker to the Rescue
Smoke was still rising from the Imperial prison as Imperial fire crews try to vanquish the flames. Danik Kreldin stood admist the choas, his hands folds across his chest, as he observed the destruction. All the dead bodies had been piled up in one spot, with all their armor removed, of course - wouldn't waste good armor, even if it had some blaster shots in it. A platoon from the nearby military base had arrived when news of the attack reached high command, adding to the thirty survivors. The E-webs had been taken out from inside the security hall and placed along the perimeter of the prison; Danik was being cautious, as Skywalker was strangely absent from previous events. The prisoners they had acquired were rounded up in the courtyard in a circle, their wrists and legs bound by stun cuffs. A single E-web watched over them. Along with the platoon of troopers arriving to the base, Cantrell jumps out of a truck, leading the platoon into the courtyard, his green eyes peering, most of his face covered by his black sash. "Look's like someone screwed up." He mutters to no one specifically. Spotting his old friend Danik, he breaks away from the pack, throwing his ST-II across his shoulders. "You called for backup, Danik?" The man in black asks, his voice quiet and grating. Inspecting the fires and smoke billowing, he returns his gaze towards Danik, patting him on his shoulder. "Lucky i'm here to bail you out, eh?" Chandrila had become very busy after recent events. System communications was jammed with clearance requests and orders from fleet command and the Moff's office on what is to be done. The audacity of the Rebellion to attempt such an escape was beyond the reasoning of many military planners the general conscious was, "They are fools!" and then there was a chorus of laughter and agreement around dozens of briefing tables. Soldiers were now more heavily patrolling the streets and pilots patrolled the skies. Looking for stragglers? Perhaps, or worse preparing to open way for the mass deaths of those captured. Silence fell over the communicators though, suddenly, and no one was making a sound to explain it. This was due to a lone shuttle entering space flanged by a pair of assault ships. The ships emitted a clearance code that stuns many; no one was expecting him here. No one though he'd come until the system was pacified. He surprises them all. The shuttle flies quickly over the landscape followed by their heavily armored escorts . The sound of their engines crackle through the sky as they begin to settle in the court yard of the prison. With a hiss the vessels cool down and their ramps open. Malign marches down the ramp of his shuttle flanked by a detachment of his personal guard as the others open and several army personnel exit and move into formation. The Sith Lord's hazel eyes peer through the haze of smoke, "Where is the Captain?" he inquires getting pointed toward the area where Danik was known to be standing and moves rapidly that direction. Somewhere on Chandrila, life is going reasonably well for some. Birds sing, children laugh and play, babies cry. However, those things are far from here. Far from now. Somewhere behind the prison, dark clad people move cautiously through shadow. The terrain is annoyingly flat near the prison, so the teams inch forward slowly with infinite care. Standing with his hands manacled in front of him, Jack walks a few steps in a desired direction, before turning the other way and taking a few steps in the opposite direction, grumbling something about how he 'shoulda stayed in the air'. This is what he gets for joining some creepy privateer band. Stuck with various troops and militiamen. Better under the gun then behind it, at least. Green eyes scan up towards the various guards around the courtyard, before he sighs, and restarts his pacing, whistling some subdued song from an obscure Cantina on Tatooine. "Alright, boys, listen carefully," Irru Gex starts into a comlink as he shifts in his camouflaged position atop the hill. He scans the jail through binoculars. "We all know the plan, but based on last night, these aren't particularly reasonable people. Soon as one of them fires, open up. If you're holding something explosive, better chuck that too." Gex takes one last look at the prison in time to see the shuttle land and its occupant exit. "Force," he mutters to himself. Alright. Uhh... alright. Just proceed with the plan. Gex stands and begins marching casually down the hill with the rest of his force, 80 men in all, and gulps before shouting his ultimatum. "You are outnumbered and outgunned! Surrender your prisoners!" (Mora) Hoolihan had failed the leader. He hadn't been able to find Luke. Instead, he took it upon himself to go back to HQ and rouse the so-called 'troops'. They had responded to him remarkably well. In just under two hours, they had made it back to the prison, no arguments. He scanned his surroundings grimly. There was still rubble and debris all over the place, and the bodies of those that had fallen due to TIEs above. He was even able to make out the limp, one armed form of Private Eoin, curled up and dead. Shaking it off, he mentally checked everything in his mind. There was Gex and his group of 80 at the front gates, with 200 men laying still in the grass a fair distance behind them. There was the two bombing crews on the back and opposite walls, ready to destroy the membrane of the prison compound, each with a crew of 100 backing them, camoflauged and hidden. Himself, he had a crew of 100 with him, waiting for the other walls to explode before he moved into the compound through the hole in front of him. He grinned to himself at the next check box. Lying in wait, further down the hill behind him, were 600 reinforcements, just in case things got extra hairy. He was hoping for a relatively less-violent fight than the one from two hours before. From what he saw when he escaped in the truck, they only had 30 soldiers left, but they were probably going to get reinforcements. This was the wildcard. He didn't know what kind of man-power he'd meet in the prison, hence the large numbers of rebels in every direction. He had only told a few of his doubts, trusting them to keep the secret. Silently crouched, he waited for the explosive signal. Off behind the prison, the teams froze as the shuttle flashed by over head, then began to settle in the prison yard. Once it had sunk out of sight again, the forward team leader glanced over her shoulder at her team. Her gaze holds determination and the clear knowledge that what they are doing is essential. She mouths, 'forward'. Turning to face the wall, she moves again. Slow and steady. About half way there. Maybe a little closer. She glances left and right, but can not make out the other two teams. Just as well. If she could see them, so could /they/. (Leia) Kreldin shrugged as Cantrell approached; Danik was in happy mood. "We COULD have used you earlier, you know; a lot of men died," he said, pointing over to the pile of dead bodies. "But, in any case.. have the men get set up immediately. We're kind of short of men here," he said, his eyes scanning over the additional forty reinforcements, bringing his force up to seventy men. Then there was the arrival of the assault ships and the shuttle; immediately the tension in the prison increased as the cloaked figure of Warlord Malign walked down the ramp. As the Warlord approached, Danik got himself into attention and welcomed the warlord...only to have everything interrupted by the eighty or so rebels knocking at the front door. "They died because they were weak and stupid." Cantrell retorts unsympathetically about the lose of men. "Obviously they did not know what they were doing. And I would have been here, but I got tied up...you should be grateful that I am here." He says, his voice growling, not one who likes to be patronized. Turning to see what Danik is looking at, he spots the Warlord, offering him a slight bow. "M'lord." He greets. But all the pleasantries have gone right out the window. "Good." He smiles beneath his sash, leveling up his rifle. "Looks like I get to have myself some fun. Men to your positions!" He barks out to the troopers, flailing his arms out. "Be on guard Captain, your enemy is approaching!" Malign chuckles giving Cantrell a sideways glance for the moment, "This is your mission I am not to interfere. Be wise and handle the situation as best you can." The Sith's hazel eyes glance back toward his own men, he signals them. The troops about face and March back up onto the shuttles, "I will not be wasting my resources here. Understand our primary objective is to find the heart of the resistance and crush it." His hazel eyes move toward Cantrell. A device is produced, "See if you can place this on one of the insurgence and allow him to escape." He says darkly, "Be cunning." A pair of electronic binoculars are handed to him by and aide and he peers out over the open fields, they were approaching this would be interesting, "Commander, ready my shuttle." He turns to a man in black armor just visible in the shadow of a wall. An electronic voice emanates from him in a low whisper, "As you wish." What would you do Danik? How far would you be willing to go to avoid failure in the sight of the Dark Lord? Malign's thin lips curl into a smile as he cuffs his hands in front of him preparing to not get involved, not just yet. Still waiting for things to start going boom, Sergeant Hoolihan takes the binoculars off of a young man next to him. "I'll be taking these for a moment." Crouching low, he sneaks up to just below the top of the hill, manuevers into the prone position, and finishes the trip to the top. Looking through the binoculars, he sweeps the area, making sure all was as it should be. Not noticing anything out of place, he stayed where he was, excited and nervous at the same time. Reaching the 'two-thirds' mark, Charanta, edges out a little further than the rest. She takes a pair of binoculars from the pack at her side and trains them on the tops of the walls ahead. She scans back and forth, back and forth looking for guards or troopers. Only when she is fairly sure that the cost is as clear as it is going to be does she motion her squad forward again. (Leia) Creeping up to Sergeant Hoolihan, Ratal awaits the explosion. He looks through his binoculars, scanning the area, and is ready for action. He whispers to the sergeant, "Do you reckon' they are almost ready, sir?" He closes his eyes and prays that his life is spared during this mission. In all of the exitement, Ratal manages a few deep breaths as he grasps his blaster and waits for the bomb squads to make a move. (Latar) Jack turns his head quickly at the call from the gate, as some Imperials shuffle about. "That didn't take long." He mumbles under his breath to any rebel's nearby. As he meanders his way through the twenty or so people, looking the way of the door. Ridge slowly comes to conscienceness. He looks around at his pitch black and out of doors environment. Groaning softly, he tries to sit up, but is stopped - rather painfully - by the stun cuffs on his wrists and ankles. Looking around from his position on the ground, he sees the 23 remaining rebels of the failed Prison Break. Minus Fenn. Where was he? And who had betrayed them? Noticing Jack move towards what Ride assumed to be the entrance of the prison camp, he asks hoarsely, "What's going on, Jack?" Feeling a sudden sharp pain his his left shin, he remembers being shot by one of the Imperial soldiers. Looking down, he sees some dirty rags tied about his wound. "I said surrender your prisoners!" Gex shouts. Drek. "They're not going to surrender their prisoners," he tells whoever's next to him. "Pick a better day to die, Kreldin, you don't stand a chance. Surrender the prisoners or we -will- open fire!" The human sighs and takes the safety off his A-280. He signals to his crew to prepare to lie prone. Why doesn't anyone ever do it the easy way? Among the resistance fighers who have gathered in front of the entrance to the prison, there is a stirring as a few step to the side to permit a black-robed figure to step forward. The slight figure seems unobtrusive except for the assured gait and quiet confidence that he exudes as he comes to stand beside Gex. It wasn't much of a plan, but how often had Luke been involved in a plan that had made a lick of sense beforehand? With a grim twist to his lips, Skywalker draws his lightsaber and peers from beneath the shadow of his cowl. Those blue eyes fix upon Cantrell and Danik before they finally fix upon the leader who approaches them. "Release the prisoners," he calls. "There will be no violence here if you do as we command." "Hold your fire!" Danik shouted, his arm raised into the air as he told his men to stand down. "Do NOT open fire." The stormtroopers tensed up; the E-web emplacements swiveled to face the gate where the rebels were, fingers on the trigger, but they listened and did not fire. Adrenaline pumping throughout his body, sweat pouring from his forehead, Kreldin was nervous; not by the threat of the rebels, but by rather Malign. One quick call and he'd have air support and a whole division of troops down on the prison. But no..not yet, at least. Danik instead turned his attention to the one shouting. "Silence! -Allow- us to consider your..offer." Then, however, his eyes caught the lightsaber in the hand of the other man, and Kreldin's world felt like it fell apart. Taking a few steps back, Kreldin clenced his fist... he was supposed to be here the other day, during the trap. Now they were unprepared and nowhere near ready. Taking the device, Cantrell looks up at Malign and nods, "As you command, M'lord." He nods, wondering how he would do so. Eh, something would come up. Stepping away from the Warlord, he returns over to Danik's side. "Not very discrete, aren't they?" He comments. Spotting the hooded man, the sign of a lightsaber is a sure-shot thing: a Jedi. Great...Cantrell -HATES- Jedis, and the feeling is more than likely mutual on the other end. Gazing over at Danik once more, he let's out a short chuckle, seeing the Captain's nervousness. "You afraid of a Jedi, Danik? Nothing to be afraid of." He states reassuringly, removing the safety of his customized ST-II. "You should be more about me...i'm not exactly in a peachy mood." The Dark Lord listens to the demands of the rebel forces as his two shuttles take off and disappear into the distance, his personal ship standing by. The Sith turns toward the Captain and raises a black glove, "Captain, release the prisoners, answer the demands of the rebel forces." He says darkly. His own mind beginning to calculate the possibilities of how they would handle this, his hand extends and pulls a comlink from a nearby officer's belt. He activates it, "Admiral Harringer, ready the fleet, go on red alert. A series of transports will be trying to run your blockade." A distant voice replies, "As you command, Warlord." Malign drops the comlink to the ground and gives those near him a few brief glances, "Do not unbind the prisoners Captain. Allow them to leave with their stun cuffs and leg chains on." Slowly he removes his heavy cloak and hands it to one of his escorting guards and adjusts his black uniform checking his weapon at his side. The Sith moves bending over near Cantrell, "Get the E-web cannons powered on." He whispers, "Do it quietly." With that he turns to the men at the main gate, "Open the main gate!" he booms, and within moments the loud mechanical sound of a pair of blast doors being moved from their locked position can be heard. Skywalker's presence was noted the bright, shinning, beacon in the force stung his eyes and fueled his contempt and anger. He presses a few buttons on his wrist communicator and sighs heavily, "This will be different, when the time comes, my personal entourage will distract the Jedi Master. By distraction he planned to use as many numbers of elite troops as he had in position to give his soldiers time to do their duty with the Resistance. Black armored soldiers pour out of his personal shuttle, jet packs, heavy assault rifles, missile launchers, sweeper style stun weapons, and random assortments of melee device. The guards form into rank and await their master's orders. The 'Grizzly' Sergeant turned to the young man next to him. Whispering softly, he says to Ratal, "I dunno, soldier. However, we must be ready to react when the time comes. Go down to the group and quietly spread the word that we should start getting ready to move. It should be happening soon." Turning back to the prison, he watches as two ships rise and fly from the compound. Hmm.. that doesn't bode very well.. Oh well. We'll see to it when the time comes. Charanta and her team freeze in place when the shuttles again rise into the sky. No point in moving if anyone is watching. Afterall, their thermal gear will keep body heat from radiating in the cooling night. Movement, however, might give their positions away. When they are out of sight again, she surveys the wall ahead once more. Can't be too careful, afterall. Again, she signals the team to creep forward. Edging toward another wall, Master Sergeant Bruntal Biggins holds up his team's progress. Watching the shuttles rise from his position of concealment, the man curses softly under his breath, then spits off to one side in a silent show of defiance for the Imperials who have come to destroy his freedom and his world. He watches with narrowed eyes until the shuttles fade off in the distance. Then, checking his chrono to be sure that they are still within the time limit given, signals his team forward once more. (Leia) The soldier nods to the Sergeant. He heads down to the group below and whispers slightly to one of them, "Sergeant Hoolihan wants us to get ready to commence menuevers. Spread the word amongst the group." Ratal, blaster in hand, walks to another soldier in the group and gives the same message. He continuously walks amongst the group spreading the message. When he feels the word has gotten out, he reports back to the Sergeant. "Sir, the group is preparing for action." (Latar) Looking towards the side, Jack raises both eyebrows in surprise, as the prisoner's begin to be led out of the facility. There wasn't one shot fired? At all... something was fishey about this whole thing. But the newly dubbed Privateer was in no means to argue as he shuffles forward with the rest of the resisters. This could just all be a ploy to take then out, after all. Akwardly hoisting himself up into a standing position, Ridge holds his position, waiting for all the rebels in the group to go ahead of him. He had to make sure they all made it out. But where was Fenn? Turning his head about, he scans the area from a higher position, looking for the Chandrilan Marine. Giving up, he begins to limp-shuffle his way towards the front blast doors, his sore and dirty body barely able to stay up on its own. Taking one last look behind him, he steps through the blast doors, the freedom he should have tasted as sweet was masked by the dirt and mucus in his mouth, as well as the guilt of his failed mission into the Prison. Inwardly, the Jedi Master relaxes as the creaking of the metallic blast doors being opened is heard. His grip tightens around the silver hilt of his lightsaber, however, and his guard never lowers while a part of his concentration is brought to bear upon the Dark Lord who has taken command here. Nothing would be as it seemed, he knew that for sure, and as he senses the enforcements being called upon by the Sithling, Luke grits his teeth and takes one simple step forward to greet those who are being released. "All those who are being held within this prison must be released," he calls out. "Do not underestimate our forces... Malign. Neither of us want to lose today. Bring them all forward and we'll withdraw peacefully. Danik ignored Cantrell's comments. Apparently Cantrell had no idea what they were up against. His eyes moved over to Malign as he ordered the release of the rebels... the Warlord had a plan, for sure. As the prisoners were escorted over towards the gate, Kreldin grabbed a stormtrooper on the shoulder following Skywalker's second demands. "Take a team into the prison, but don't release them yet..just stand by there until further orders," he said, whispering to the trooper. The trooper ackwnowledged and headed into the prison. Nynaeve steps a bit forward from the rest of the group at the front of the compound but still keeps behind Luke. She has her blaster drawn and is keeping her eye out for any snipers who might try to open fire on Luke or the prisoners. "I hope this plan works. Why are they just giving us the prisoners so easy?" Indeed the Warlord had a plan. But if just handing the prisoners was his plan, then Cantrell would be very disappointed. But he knows that's not the case. Looking over to the Warlord, he nods quietly, stepping back to one of the troopers next to him. "You heard the Warlord, Sergeant. You know what to do, but keep it quiet." The Sergeant nods and issues the orders throughout the internal coms, the E-Web teams making little scene of what they are actually doing. Cantrell returns his gaze to the Jedi. This wasn't some schmuck of a Jedi. "It's that...agh what's his name...the farm boy." He looks back to Danik, and returning back to the area where Luke stands. A farmboy, just like himself. "Sir, they are prepped and standing by." Cantrell nods, "Aye....keep a sharp eye out, Sergeant. Returning his gaze once more to the gate, he sighs, keeping his rifle resting across his shoulders, "They are fools...but at the same time, they are not stupid." Malign steps forward and lets out a light chuckle, "It isn't I or my forces that encroach on our territory and bring fear to the local civilians. By releasing these prisoners I am putting the people of Chandrila in for more hardship because of this insurgence and their mindless and senseless attacks on their industry and resources. It is you who are doing the most terrible evil to the people of Chandrila. I will not allow this injustice to continue. Be proud that your own men who invaded our world are allowed to leave." With that he turns away from the Jedi Master and the rebels and turns straight into Danik's face. A black glove raises as he addresses the Captain. "Execute all the remaining prisoners." He orders before stepping down off the wall and moving to where his guards are. As the last of the privateers leave the facility the gates seal suddenly with a loud *THUD*. "Cantrell, order all batteries to open fire at once!" The order was sudden catch them off guard, struggling to cover the scores of individuals escorted out of the prison still in chains, "Call in air support, destroy the rebel insurgence." He declares before turning to his own guards each bowing respectfully as they leap into the air, their jet packs activate and they leap over the wall some distance away from Skywalker. The lead trooper pulls out his deck sweeper stun weapon and fires a wide arc beam at Luke and anyone nearby. Lightsabers, couldn't deflect stun weapons, how would he react. How would he protect those nearby? Another pair of black armored troops raise their slug throwing rifles and fire off a number of high explosive shells, that spread like buck shot. Malign simply smiles, "Kill as many of them as you can Danik, they are insurgence, it is our duty to protect the peoples of Chandrila from their lawlessness." He declares before pulling his lightsaber from his belt but staying within the confines of the prison facility. Paris Sieara had just touched down on Chandrila barely an hour ago, but as soon as she stepped foot onto the hard concrete, whispers had already reached her ears. Whispers of battle. Whispers of the Rebellion and the Imperial army. After making sure her ship was safely secured, she moved with quiet speed to the hilltop, where she could easily see what was happening. And there she stood, waiting to see if she would be needed. However, something else worked it's way through her mind, so much so that she barely noted the two shuttles rising upwards and the sudden opening of the Garrison gates. She wasn't exactly sure which side of this war she fully supported these days, she'd always unoffically been with the Empire...but she'd never been part of their wars, or really part of there way of thinking. But the Rebellion too, she was never part of. Though there was a part of her, a small part. Which wanted to be good...and that was how they were perceived. But this small piece was coming to surface more and more. She could hear the dim cries of everyone, even from up there, and so coming to her own little decision with a sigh she made her way toward the parage grounds, her heart beating quickly. But she was calm. She was under her own command. She made her way quickly to the base, on the Imperial side of the playground. She took note of the people gathered, Tyler was here and Danik...Some other faces she could recognise, everything else was unfamiliar. She paused, hesitated almost, not entirely sure what to do. "Alright...I'm here to help if you need me." Her voice, cruel and cold, business to the tee, amazingly manages to be heard, at least by herself, it's strength suprising her somewhat. Her blasters had already found themselves in her hand. And the ST-II strapped to her back always made her feel a little more secure. "Chandrila control, this is War Shrike Two." Inside the confines of a rapidly speeding TIE Interceptor, a long figure sits at the controls. That of Ensign Gregory Garrett. He never banked on being called in for an actual mission, flying combat air patrol in the skies over this planet, but when the time comes to shine... "Be advised. Am inbound. Will commence close air support momentarily." There's the sickening sound of a sonic boom as the fighter streaks through the atmosphere. Ion engines going at full throttle. Flipping a few switches on his control panel, he fine tunes his sensors for the task at hand in a few seconds, the images coming up in his helmet eyepieces. One more switch is flipped, and the laser capacitors are charged up. All four of them. "Going weapons hot." Hoolihan turns and nods his head to the obedient young man reporting back to him. "Good work, trooper." Turning back to the prison, he lays in wait, hoping for the action to begin soon. It was always his specialty. He had seen the rebels from earlier sent out the front blast doors of the compound, and was waiting for the next part. The walls should be exploding any minute now. If done correctly, they would be set off with a 15-20 second difference of time, creating maximum potential for confusion. Suddenly, he hears the far off sound of what he realizes to be TIE fighters. Sithspit and Hutt slime. Turning to the man still next to him, he issues another command. "Tell the men to go prone in the grass. Something is coming, and we can /not/ be seen, under any circumstances. After you do that, carefully make your way to the reinforcements, and tell them to do the same. Hurry, and report back to me." At last, the team makes it to the wall. Quickly, and essentially silently in the gathering gloom, the team begins laying their explosives against the back wall of the prison complex. Charanta urges her team to greater speed, while trying not to rise efficiency. When the last of the explosives has been set down and primed, she and the other team captains set the multiple redundent timers that set off the massive explosion for three minutes. While they are about that task, the rest of the teams creep away. When the timers are set, Charanta and the other captains slip off as well. Slipping through another part of the grounds, Bruntal leads a crack demolitions team toward a side wall. He keeps track of the other team's progress using a synchronized chrono and a timetable in his head that brooks no argument. After scanning the area with a night scope from a sniper rifle, he motions his team forward. They make the final push to the wall. With practiced efficiency, Bruntal and his boys lay out their load of explosives. They set their timers for four minutes. As with Charanta's team, the majority of the team flit off into the darkness while Bruntal sets the timer for three and a half minutes. Should do it. Once it is set, he too ghosts off to join the others at the rendavous point. The two units fade back through the darkness. All the while, timers silently tick down until there is no longer any time left. When that happens, chemicals are released, reactions happen and all of the explosives set against the walls go off. The back wall is the first to be decimated and half a minute later, the side wall is also breached. Red and yellow flashes arch up and fall again building materials fly out from the center as burning shrapnel. Charana and Brontel signal their respective teams and from the surrounding countryside two groups of one hundred each surge toward the walls and through the holes provided, their arms at the ready. As they seemingly boil out of the smoke and debris, they part to take up positions all along both walls, ready to see to the success of this mission. The soldiers nods at the command given. He hurries down to the groups. He whispers, "Take to the grasses, we MUST not be seen. Spread the word like wildfire." After getting the first group to take cover, Ratal sneaks further down the hill towards the reinforcements. He expects the explosion to happen any minute, than what? He reaches the reinforcments and whispers to them, "We must take cover. TIE fighters are expected to come overhead. Hide in the grasses. We MUST not be seen. Orders from Sergeant Hoolihan." After getting the second group under cover, the soldier sneaks his way back up the hill towards the Sergeant. Reaching Hoolihan, out of breath, he nods and breaths, "Sir, the groups have taken cover." Immeadiatly following come the explosions Ratal has so long waited for. He takes deep breaths and whispers, "What now, Sergeant?" Flinching slightly as the blast doors close suddenly and loudly behind him. Ridge turns to look at them, but his attention is caught by movement on the wall. Swearing loudly, he watches as shots fire from the E-webs mounted on the walls. Turning to see where the shots land, he gasps loudly as he sees several patches of rebels, a majority of them the rebels that left the prison, be decimated in only a few shots. Screaming loudly, he begins to command the men he'd grown to lead. "EVERYONE TO THE WALLS! THEIR E-WEBS CANNOT FIRE AT THAT ANGLE!!" Himself diving towards the safety of the wall, he grabs the blaster of a fallen rebel, shooting up towards any heads that poked over the wall. Most of the rebels made it to the wall, but many were cut down by the E-webs before they made it. Reaching towards one of his comrades, he lifted himself up, and made his way towards Luke and the blast door. Giving a quick cheeky smile, he motions for Luke to cut the cuffs that fettered his arms. "Nice of you to drop by! Now lets see about that door!" Though Luke is unsurprised by the Dark Lord's order to execute the prisoners still inside, he can't help but bristle at the turncoat's insinuations -- for only a split second. The calm mask stays on the Jedi's face, and as the door slams shut once more, he pulls back the hood of his cloak and glances at those who have bravely fronted this seemingly suicidal assault. "Hit the walls!" Luke yells, echoing Ridge's command as he himself does a sudden somersault, taking cover before the first shots fire from the E-webs. As bobs back to his feet, a crackling sound accompanies the lighting of his saber, and he returns Ridge's grin almost casually. "Sorry I'm late," he replies, slicing the shackles in two to free the man before plunging the lightsaber into the main blast door so that a red glow begins to emanate in a wide circle around it as explosions can be heard off to the side. "We got some backup in the sky, I hope?" he calls over his shoulder to whomever might be there to answer. Nynaeve makes a mad dash for the walls and hears one of the nets crackle by her. It was so close that she could have sworn she felt her hair rise from being near to the current. She slams up against the walls, holding her blaster ready to hit anyone who got into her range who was not considered a friendly. Danik nods to the Warlord slowly, and taps the intercom attached to his wrist. "Sergeant, execute the prisoners," he said. The message was transmitted to the sergeant and his men he sent into the prison earlier. The sergeant confirmed and carried out his orders; one by one prisoners inside their cells were shot by the team of stormtroopers as the prisoners, fearing for their lives, backed themselves against walls or tried to hide themselves under their beds, however futile. However, Danik was taken aback by the abrupt explosions that caused the destruction of the rear perimeter. And over the top came roughly two hundred rebels. Overwhelmed by the amount of men he saw, Kreldin quickly ordered the seventy stormtroopers within the courtyard to take cover and lay fire down on the advancing troops. Several stormtroopers fell dead before they could find cover, taken down by shots from the advancing rebels. Kreldin himself, too busy giving out orders to find cover, found himself with a blast wound to the knee. Wounded, Kreldin limped over to find some cover by some debris from the fight before - his eyes catching Paris. He recognized her from the time on Nar Shaddaa, while dealing with the Jedi Ezkhil. "When'd you get here?" he asked in between breaths, as his heart was pumping faster than normal, and he was wounded. "Isn't it a bit dangerous for a lady here? Get some cover and lay down some fire!" he said, finding the energy to yell and point at the advancing rebels. This is turning out nicely. The prison gates closed up, and soon enough the prison became a turkey shoot for the E-Webs, the fearsome roaring of fire raining down at the poor sods that were once insurgents. Cantrell stands there, watching the carnage. Not exactly the way he would've done it, but it'll have to work. But soon an explosion rocks the place; exactly what Cantrell told Danik to be aware of. "Resiliant bastards." Cantrell turns around, spotting the now cascading swarm of insurgents, unslinging his ZCF. "Here's to all ends..." He sighs, loading up the ZCF and leveling it with one hand, waiting for the group to come in a bit closer for range. He takes cover next to a large metal crate, and steadily, he lets out a round, a small plume of smoke arcing as it goes towards the group. "Boom." The ten elite guard that leaped over the wall with Jet packs watched as the rebels lined against the wall, each giving the other a shrug of confusion as they raise their weapons and continue firing at the Jedi and now the other rebels there. Five of them take flight with their jet packs pointing their heavy shot-gun style slug throws down at the rebel forces and opening fire. The other Five, including the one with the deck-sweeper, stun rifle, continue to concentrate their fire on the Jedi Master, though stay constantly moving and keeping a long distance. Inside the walls the Warlord watches as the excitement begins, the back of his neck bristles with a warning as massive explosions emanate from behind him. Fireballs raise into the sky with debris as the sound of charging rebels can be heard. "Captain! Keep your focus on the front gate, I and a handful of soldiers will handle the rear guard." He declares. A familiar *SNAP-HISS* can be heard as he ignites his saber and makes his way to the rear of the facility, "Ready my shuttle." He shouts into his comlink on his wrist, "Order the fleet to line up turbolasers on this location, if anything we'll scuttle the whole facility!" The Warlord scowls. The idea of losing the prison facility did not please him. The rebels had proved themselves more resourceful than he had previously anticipated. Raising his hand and stepping around fallen debris and dead bodies of wall guards and broken down emplacements, Malign concentrates and sends portions of the broken wall flying toward the approaching rebels attempting to enter through the rear of the base. Small to medium sized durasteel pieces fling themselves through the air toward unsuspecting targets. The Sith moves his way through a wall of laser fire, watches as a grenade from Cantrell rushes over head and dives behind a large pile of debris in time to avoid shrapnel from the explosion, the sound of pieces of metal and other things blown random directions from the device fell around the area like deadly rain. He quickly rises to his feet and moves on the attack, saber high, deflecting the occasional blaster bolt back toward his enemy. The sound of lasers sounded through the Garrison, and as she heard Tyler her head fell slightly. Her heart quickened and she almost felt sick. It wasn't right. She knew it wasn't. And suddenly wave upon wave of memories flooded over her...Paris issuing the command to kill two thousand Aliens...She couldn't say it was wrong, because she'd done it before. She'd committed the same sickening act. She pulled her weapons upwards, loaded, gleaming still she walked forward, having luckily changed into a more suitable outift. She stood behind Danik silently, her mind still filled with horrible memories and even more dreadful thoughts. However, she is distracted, the explosion, the sheer noise it creates nearly knocks her off her feet, let alone the actual force it emits. She turns to see the huge explosion rise upwards, just as she is showered in small bits of concrete and shrapnel. With only a few cuts, and more than a few already swelling bruises, an anger begins to grow inside her. And the heated feeling which takes over with awesome ferocity begins to grow. Raising an eyebrow, eyes narrowed in malice. She spins around quickly as the Rebel scum, and so many of them come into sight. A blaster wound opening on her shoulder. Causing her to nearly drop one of the guns. The anger reached boiling point and with a scream, so loud it could be heard about the sounds of Blasters she opens fire. "Die, Scum!" She screams, the coldness of her voice sounding through the newly renovated courtyard. Red bolts emit from her twin blasters as she attempts to take out the first wave of Rebels. She dives backwards, seeking shelter behind a large chunk of a wall, ignoring the half burnt, smouldering body of what looks to have been an Imperial Officer. Looking quickly to Danik she scowls, "Me being a woman has never affected my performance..." She yells, trailing off, just as she is knocked face forward by the grenade explosion. Sheltered, luckily from behind the rock. On Garrett's tactical display appears the map of the compound, as well as the IFF signatures of those active Imperial radios. That makes his job a little easier, though close air support is always a hair raising experience. He makes a quick flyby of the area, seeing nothing on thermo besides the friendly Imperial forms. "Guess it's time to do this the old fashioned way." The fighter makes a tight turn as its pilot triggers its external floodlights as well as switching to a lowlight display. As long as he knows where the good guys are (Imperial troops in this case), he knows where not to shoot. Everything else is fair game. Just then, the explosions go off. "Control, we have explosions on the perimeter wall!" Green lances of light flare out from the Interceptor's wingtips, raking the ground immediately around those explosions. Those laser beams pepper the ground all the way up to the front of the compound. There's another voice over the com channel now: "Chandrila control. Darksword flight is inbound as well. War Shrike Two, designate ground targets for bombardment, over." "Roger, Darksword..." Garrett hesitates momentarily, forumating a plan in his head. "Darksword, two ships hold in reserve. I'm not sure of any other Rebel forces held in reserve. Search the area around the compound. I'm not picking anything up on thermal, so you might want to use your lights. Two ships, form with me to help secure the outside perimeter. They're trying to get inside, and we need to make that as difficult as possible. Drop on those blaster bolts shooting at the compound, then work back. There's a chance we can salvage this facility. Targets are marked on your display. Out." The flight of Scimitar bombers appear just over the ridge, coming into sight. They split formation, breaking to begin their bombing runs. Two ships sweep the area around the prison with their floodlights, while the other two form up with the Interceptor. Small metal spheres drop from the night sky, one by one, making their own bright explosions in the dark. Sergeant Hoolihan grins, almost gleefully, as the two walls explode. To the man next to him, he says, "Heh, time to go." To the 100 men behind him, he yells, "Time for deployment, crew! Charge the opening, and don't get shot! And no yelling!!" Turning towards the prison as the large group of men passes him silently and quickly, he sees the Starfighters that he had just heard. Fearing they would see the group of reinforcements below and behind him, he turns and sprints toward the troops. "All of you, spread out, and do NOT be seen." Racing back to the top of the hill, he notices for the first time the E-web emplacements shooting towards the front. Thinking quickly, he races back down to the reinforcemnts, where thier own E-web is attatched to a small truck. Entering the truck, he turns it on, and heads for the opening, much like he did only a few hours ago. The soldier starts stealthly down the hill. He pulls his blaster out of the holster. The moment has come that he has been waiting for. He watches the truck zoom past him and the Sergeant in the drivers seat. He whispers to himself, "Die you Imperial bastards!" Chaos reigns about the 200 as they dart and dash through the smoke and debris into the compound. Shells fall among them, the impacts throwing men and woman turned to bodies outward. Straffing from the Interceptor blitzes a line of soldiers toward the side, and the others stagger their lines rather than risk such losses again. As mortar and stone, plascrete and other bits begin to fly about, smacking soldiers into pulpy masses of blood and guts, Chanara shoulders her rifle and charges forward, "It's a Sith!" She opens fire on Malign, calling back, "Charge around him. Leave him to me!" As though she has a snowball's chance on Tatooine of harming the Sith Lord. Still, if it draws his malice, and lets her command through, it's worth it. (Leia) Keeping his eyes up towards the top of the wall, he watches as some Imperial heads come into view. Shooting at one, he heard a satisfying scream of pain. Leaning towards Luke, he urges the Jedi Master to finish opening the door, then goes back to shooting heads. Noticing the soldiers in jet packs, he turns his attention to them, covering for Luke, and urging some of those next to him to do the same. Grimacing, Luke continues to carve out a hole in the blast door, the reddened circle that surrounds his lightsaber grows brighter as it widens around it, and he begins to apply a great deal of pressure with the Force... sensing the molecules themselves that keep the door intact. He mutters a thanks to those who are providing cover for him, and as he gasps and stumbles back, a sudden alarm ringing in his mind warning him to move. The Jedi ducks as several slugs go whizzing over his head to impact into the broken door, and Luke lifts his saber to deflect several more rounds. But they are slugs, and not lasers -- the bullets do not deflect cleanly, instead they sizzle against the blade and spatter smoldering metal in a radius around him. His clothing and skin are singed and burned by the shrapnel, but he ignores the pain and points to Ridge. "Get in there and get everyone out that you can!" he yells. "It's not too late!" "No offense, Luke, now would be a good time to get that door...oh!" She looks back at the door and realizes that it now has a hole cut into it and makes a mad dash for the door just barely missing the area of effect for a deck sweeper shot. She takes the intiative to be one of the first through that hole in the door and goes in shooting at any Imperial targets that she can identify. Holding on to his knee with his left hand, Kreldin, leaning against what used to be a TIE Bomber, pulled his Kylan-3 out with his good hand and aimed over the debris. He fired several shots off at a few incoming rebels, only to have his vision of the scene removed as the Scimitars of Darksword Squadron flew over, dropping their explosive paylod down below. The explosions that ensued were large enough to send Kreldin ducking for cover behind the debris as debris from the explosions rained down from above. As things cleared up slightly, Kreldin's eye caught Paris once again - she was apparently right about her abilities. Smirking, Kreldin got up slowly as Malign gave his orders. "Right away, My Lord!" he shouted, but as he looked around, he saw the stormtroopers falling dead as the rebels continued to advance. Realizing it was futile to stay here any longer, especially as the prison was more or less a wasteland, Kreldin pressed his intercom. "This is Captain Kreldin. To all remaining units, form up by the landing zone - we'll hold there," he said, and changed his frequencies. "This is Kreldin, we need evac now. The LZ is hot - we need shuttles, fast. War Shrike Squadron, provide cover for us." Flipping his communicator off, Kreldin limped over towards the LZ, his hand waving for Paris to follow. The remaining stormtroopers backed away from their current spots and slowly moved over towards the landing zone, their blasters firing away at the horde. Ahh battle. Cantrell really misses this. The explosion, the carnage, seeing insurgent bodies flail in a ragdoll fashion after his grenade takes a good chunk of them. But a random explosion and boom...a decent sized chunk of shrapnel impales him on his lower abdomen. "Great...." Cantrell kneels down, pulling out the shard. "Ruined my jacket..." And with that, a random blaster bolt connects on his shoulder, knocking him down. "Another hole..." He sighs, his ears still ringing from the explosion, which in reality was a little too close for the man. He gets up, looking at the decent size hole on his shoulder, leveling his ZCF once more at the gate, hoping that it'll get someone. "This is for my jacket!" He yells, firing off the round. He slings his ZCF and hangs tight to his ST-II, firing rapidly at the insurgents as he races over towards Danik's side. "Ain't this fun, Danik?" He ask giddily, blasting a poor soul just as he kneels down. "Just like old times." The sky went silent and then there was suddenly a loud roar coming from all directions. Imperial ships were filling the skies, shuttles rushing to evacuate their soldiers, and covering fighters and transports carrying assault and shock troops. The Imperials were abandoning the facility, and that meant only one thing, they were going to destroy it. Malign smirks as he catches a few bolts from the woman's rifle with his saber sending them back toward her legs, "Foolish woman, I have no time for this. Retreat while you still have your life. Don't you see the Imperial Fleet is going to eradicate this prison, all its occupants are dead, there is no one to rescue!" Imperial guns were going silent and with it they are moving away from the fight to a /Green Zone/. Malign's personal fighters don't stay to give Luke a showdown rather jump to safety their jet packs igniting and moving to their Lord's side. The Sith marches toward Danik and the surviving Stormtroopers, "Form up a perimeter." There was little need as assault shuttles rush in over head and their weaponry turns on the approaching rebels opening fire with their turret based weaponry, "All Imperials aboard the shuttle!" An officer shouts waving as emergency ramps lower, "The fleet is going to turn this place into molten slag!" He checked his crono, in about one minute. Malign was one of the first aboard one of the dozens of shuttles called to the area, still hovering and using their cannons on approaching forces, "Pull all units away from this portion of the city!" He orders. Recovering quickly, she turns around, firing blast after blast at the oncoming rebels, and as each detonator...well, detonates, the entire base moves. She watches as some of the Troopers around her fall to the ground. Screaming, both out of anger and pain she jumps stand quickly and fires more blasts, running toward better shelter. Blood streaming down her arm and her chest. She'd been in more pain before but she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold on for, before she dives behind larger shelter. With a better view and less firing aimed at her she takes a better look at what's happening. Rebel's were everywhere. She watched as men and women exploded as the thermal's detonated, mincing into nothing but blood and smoking flesh. On both sides. However, her eyes also fell on thermals, half wedged into the ground but still not erupting, and taking the St-II off her back, and with all the precision years of hunting has given her, launches three bolts at the thermals not yet erupted. Smiling somewhat as the explosions fill just outside the courtyard. Almost knocked backwards again, she uses the ST-II now, firing at random Rebels that seem to keep coming. Suddenly a new array of blaster shots assault her from behind. Spinning quickly she fires at the oncoming targets, the power of her ST-II almost knocking her back with each firing. Looking again to Danik she nods, quickly running behind him and switching to her smaller blaster, again firing shot after shot in each direction. Worn to the core, her body aching she moves toward the landing Zone again. As the Shuttles touch down she doesn't stop firing, continuing even as she walks backwards up the ramp. Inside she drops her guns to the ground exhausted, and falling onto her knees. Hoping to someone that these things don't get shot down...And still wondering why the hell she joined in anyway. Thank god she chose this side. There's a light sheen of sweat on Garrett's face under his helmet as he works his fighter like a madman. Not so much to dodge ground fire, as to keep a steady stream of laser fire hitting the ground around the Rebels. Each of the Interceptor's wingtips fire sequentially, putting a constant stream of bright green laser bolts into pockets of humanity. He almost didn't notice the truck as it started up and began to make its way to the facility. Then again, when you're not picking up any enemy contacts at all on your sensors, a random hovertruck powering up is definitely a red light on the control board. Like a match being lit in a darkened room. "I've got a truck charging to the perimeter. Taking it out." After lining up and locking on, he presses the firing stud, and a rapid fire stream of laser blasts arcs from the TIE Interceptor and into the hovertruck. "Reserve Darksword flight, that truck's driver had to come from somewhere. Concentrate your search from this position..." The Interceptor pilot marks the truck's starting position on the command net's map. "If you don't see anything, just rake the ground with laser fire and drop a few thermals to see if anyone down there flinches. I definitely suspect Rebel reinforcements around here somewhere, probably with line of sight to the compound." On cue, the Scimitars strafe the area around where the truck was parked, and drop a couple of tentative thermal detonators. They explode with a terrific flash... Then comes the order to evacuate. He knew it had to be soon. "Darksword main, continue strafing and bombing of the compound as our troops advance. Darksword reserve, drop a few more around your present target and form up with the main bombing force. We need to buy those ground troops more time. Orbital control, this is War Shrike Two. Ready to assist with evac escort." Looks like the cavalry has arrived. Speeding ahead of his 100 man command, "Grizzly" Hoolihan drove towards the prison compound. Suddenly, lasers from a TIE overhead caught the back of the truck, causing enough damage to make the truck flip to a stop. Getting out, he rushes towards the opening again, running completely on adrenaline. Upon reaching it, he sees the blast door destroyed and rebels pouring through, and begins shooting towards the Imperial soldiers scattered about the compound. Eyeing the shuttles swooping down from every place, he begins shooting at them as well, in an effort to damage as much as possible before they escape. Following just after Nynaeve, Ridge limp-sprints as fast as he can towards the Prison building without being shot at. On a few occasions, he scoops dis-ownered blasters off the ground. He is almost hit on a few occasions, but somehow manages to stay alive. Opening the blast door, he runs down the corridor and opens the second blast door, in hopes of their still being some prisoners still alive. Looking into the building, all he saw were dead bodies in their cages. Giving a shout to any who still lived, he heard no response, and exited the building, dropping his extra blasters as he did so. Falling weakly to the ground, he leans against the building's wall, watching the shuttles take off, vacating the prison which would shortly become no more than a bad memory on both sides of the fence.